bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard and Bernadette's Apartment
This set was originally Bernadette's apartment until Howard Wolowitz moved in. Since their marriage, several photographs with scenes from previous episodes can be seen throughout the living room. None of Howard's Bedroom decorations are seen in the Wolowitz living room. Her apartment number is 306. By 2015, they clean out some of Debbie Wolowitz's belongings and moved into her house after her death. Even though the desk and computer are moved into the living room, little was changed even though Bernadette had big plans to remove the Jewish mother kisch theme. Significant appearances in episodes: In "The Closet Reconfiguration", Bernadette has Sheldon, a compulsive organizer, organize their bedroom closet. Later in the episode in the living room, Howard's friends help him get over his anxiety about a letter from his estranged father. In "The Stag Convergence", Amy and Penny try to console Bernadette after she sees Raj's Stag Party comments about Howard's previous love-life. Howard comes to the door and gives an apology that sends Penny to tears and makes Bernadette forgive him. In "The Parking Spot Escalation", in the doorway Amy accidentally breaks Penny's nose with her purse when she gets caught between Amy and Bernadette's struggle over Howard's parking place. In "The Cohabitation Formulation", Howard has been spending the night, but leaves early in the morning to take care of his mother. Bernadette asks him to move in and he does temporarily until she realizes that he wants her to take the place of his mother. In "The Decoupling Fluctuation", the posse is sorting wedding gifts when Penny expresses her mixed feelings about her relationship with Leonard. Later after trying to talk to Leonard, she is back in the apartment telling them that she slept with him. In''' '''"The Re-entry Minimization", Howard has returned from space and a very sick Bernadette is trying get romantic with him in the bedroom. In "The Holographic Excitation", Howard and Bernadette are seen preparing to go to the comic book store dressed up in costumes as Smurfs. In "The Deception Verification", Bernadette helps Howard realize that the reason behind his behavior is from weeks of rubbing estrogen cream on his mother's back. Later, she is creeped out by Howard and Raj groping each others' nipples to see if Howard's got any larger than before. In "The Raiders Minimization", Howard is trying to get Bernadette to do things out of pity for him like Leonard was doing with Penny. In "The Proton Displacement", Raj throws a jewelry making party at Bernadette's. In "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion", Howard shows Bernadette the mini-Howard and mini-Bernadette he made with his new 3-D printer. She loves them until she learns how much he spent. In "The Proton Resurgence", Raj brings over his dog Cinnamon so that they can watch him. In "The Discovery Dissipation", Raj and Cinnamon stay with them when his building is being fumigated. Raj is so nice to both of them that the Wolowitzes fight over their lackluster treatment of each other until they realize that Raj is the problem and they throw him out. In "The Table Polarization", Raj, Bernadette, Bernadette's father, and Mike Massimino stage an intervention for Howard after he considers taking another trip into space. In "The Septum Deviation", Howard and Bernadette are having dinner and, so they don't end up experiencing the same problems Raj's parents had, they decide to reveal the things they "love" about each other, just as Howard had done with Raj in couples' therapy. They end up reverse insulting each other. In "The Space Probe Disintegration", Howard and Bernadette attempt to calm down Raj, who is stressed out about the result of the fate behind a Pluto space probe he and his colleagues worked on nine years ago. In "The Colonization Application", Bernadette is doing the taxes, while Howard helps out Raj with his predicament via phone call. Last appearance of this apartment. By the end of season 8, Howard and Bernadette had moved into Howard's old house with Stuart who was already living there. Gallery Closet2.jpg|Kitchenette. Closet1.jpg|Closet. CC5.jpg|Bedroom. CC3.jpg|Living room. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bedroom. S6EP04 - Howard with Bernadette.jpg|Bedroom. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Living room. Disc4.jpg|Living room. Din12.jpg|Living room. Din1.jpg|Kitchenette. Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Residences Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:The Wolowitzs